You REALLY are a Disaster!
by Emily642
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR WRECK-IT RALPH*** After years of hunting her down, King Candy finally has Vanellope in his clutches.


*****SPOILERS FOR WRECK IT RALPH*****

**NFTA-**So, I'm back. Sorry for the hiatus. I didn't have any ideas for a story. Despite my stories on my profile, I wanted to do an original, new story. And I couldn't think of anything. Well, I saw Wreck-It Ralph on Tuesday and it was FANTASTIC. The story is based on a scene from Wreck-It Ralph where Vanellope was locked in jail and Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix rescue her. I actually was expecting King Candy, the bad guy of the movie to come in and confront her. I was really let down when it didn't happen. So, I made this story on based what I was expecting. Enjoy! Expect another Vanellope fan fiction soon.

~Emily

**EDIT-11/25/12: I meant to put the "princess" part, but I forgot. I knew I was forgetting something. Here it is!**

* * *

_Vanellope could only hang on the lollipop as her "new friend", Wreck-It Ralph destroyed the beloved kart that they made together._

"_NO, RALPH, STOP IT!" she begged. It was useless. Ralph ignored her and kept on knocking the kart to the ground. Finally, it was nothing, but pieces of chocolate, candy, and cookies._

_With her glitching powers, she got off the lollipop and kneeled on the ground, sobbing. She looked up to the traitor's face and cried, "You are really a bad guy." She ran back to her secret home after that._

_But, she stopped in her tracks when she got in there when she saw an old king and two doughnut policemen._

"_End of the line, glitch!" said King Candy, pointing his cane at her. Busted. There is no way out for Vanellope. She sniffed and put her arms in the front of her._

"_Go on," surrendered Vanellope. "Arrest me. I don't care anymore." King Candy looked at her, confused. After all this time, going after the ambitious glitch…she's giving up so easily?_

"_You're actually giving up?" asked King Candy, confused. She nodded._

"_You win. There are no chances of me, racing in any races. Just arrest me already." The king and his henchmen looked at each other with confusion._

_"Ok, what's the trick?"  
_

_"I AM NOT TRICKING YOU!" she yelled. "Just arrest me, already!"  
_

* * *

Vanellope laid there in her new home…the fungeon, crying. She never felt hopeless and manipulated in her life. She thought that she FINALLY made a friend after bullying and taunting from the other racers. Who also understood her completely. Like Vanellope, Wreck-It Ralph was a bullied misfit because he was the villain of his game and the other characters in his game hated him. When she first met him, she took his medal, so she can pay to be finally in the race. But, thankfully for her, he accidentally saved her from finally being caught by King Candy. In addition, she made a deal that she will give him his medal back if only he helped her win a race. She thought a friendship was beginning. Well, she was proven wrong when not only he sold her out to King Candy who gave him his medal back, but also destroyed her kart afterwards! And she thought getting pushed in the mud by Taffyta and the other racers was horrible! Vanellope has given up. She can't get an actual kart. And if she did _at least_ build a decent kart, it would be destroyed by the racers or the doughnut police. She could never find a coin. If she did, Taffyta would steal it. Every time she successfully sneaked into a race, she would _barely _escape the clutches of King Candy Heck, she can't even drive!

"What was the point?" she thought to herself. "Why did I even do this? Everyone is right. I am a disaster!" Suddenly, she heard joyous laughter. King Candy entered the cell and Vanellope looked up with her tear stained eyes and wiped them off.

"And speaking of disasters," she thought.

"I did it!" said King Candy, clapping his hands. "I planned it all out. Finally! I've been waiting all this time for this, glitch!"

"Planned out what?" snapped Vanellope.

"Your _execution_, of course!" he ended with a joyous chuckle. Vanellope widened her eyes in horror.

"My…exe….exec…u…" she slurred in shock.

"Your execution." he sarcastically pronounced, tapping her nose as he finished. Her mouth was dry, staring at him with fear. She didn't know how to react. Devastated that her life will be unplugged or happy that she won't feel this pain anymore? After all, she DOES have nothing to live for. She sighed and moved her eyes to the ground.

"Fine, I don't care." she hissed, crossing her arms. "What's the point of living if I can't race…or have anyone who would like me?"

"Awwww," said King Candy in a little kid voice, saracastally. "Thinking of that Wreck-It Ralph fellow, aren't you?"

"Who else? I thought he liked me. And I thought I liked him."

"Felipe." said King Candy, kneeling down to make eye contact.

"_Vanellope_!" she corrected, glaring at him.

"Whatever, kid." he said, grabbing her chin. "You would HONESTLY think a hero like him would LIKE YOU?"

"He's actually…"

"He sold you out, glitch." Candy interrupted. "He was faking it all along. He used you to get that medal back."

"You gave it…" Sick of interruptions, the King covered her mouth.

"Yes, I did. Then, he left you. He called you a mistake." He evilly smiled at her as he saw tears forming. "_Everyone _thinks you are. No one likes you. You REALLY are a disaster, waiting to happen. If you get on that track, YOU WILL ruin everyone's life." With her eyes filled with tears, she shook his hand away from her mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said, crying. "I NEVER did anything to YOU EVER! I NEVER did anything to ANYONE! I just want to race!" Suddenly, King Candy glared at her as he never did before. Vanellope became scared. He never glared at her like that. He was dead furious.

"You know WHY I've been chasing you all this time and never let you race, girl?" he hissed, putting his face real close to hers and once again, grabbing her chin. She bit her lip.

"No," she mumbled through her teeth, scared and shaking her head.

"Because you'll ruin everything I've worked for. Everything I created. _My _paradise, _my _popularity, _my _loyalty, _my _POWER!" Vanellope was shaking.

"How? Why?" she squeaked. King Candy got up and dust himself off.

"That's for ME TO KNOW and YOU TO NEVER FIND OUT!" King Candy sneered, smiling. He clasped his hand and had a thoughtful look in his face. "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow evening BEFORE I feed you to the Cookie Monster. My little poopsie is staving. She hasn't eaten in days!"

"Ummm…I'm pretty sure he's a _vegetarian_ and I'm sure that he's a _guy_?" she corrected with her usual sarcastic smile as he walked towards the door.

"A DIFFERENT COOKIE MONSTER!" he snapped. King Candy exhaled and smiled, evilly.

"See you at dinnertime, glitch!" taunted King Candy. He started to leave.

"By the way," said Vanellope.

"WHAT NOW?!"

"If I was the princess of Sugar Rush, I would banish you." taunted Vanellope with a smile. A moment of silence passed as King Candy stared at her as if he knew something.

He bursted out, laughing and slammed the door. Vanellope crossed her arms and cried.

"What a stupid thing to say," cried Vanellope. "Why would a glitch be a princess?"

It's official. She has no hope. She has lost everything in one day. Her freedom, her dream to race, _and _a fake friend.


End file.
